Karaoke Cafe
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: The Anbuis students have... "Problems" or what others would call "issues." Will singing actually solve them? Or will some meddling do the trick? R&R!
1. Karaoke Anyone?

**Hi! ThingTwo here to start this FanFic because Minty's busy with our other story. **

**Disclaimer- We don't own Too Late Too Little, 7 Things, Get it Daddy, or Extraterrestrial.**

**Important Information- When you come across a song listen to it so you get the real effect (makes the story better, soooo much better) **

* * *

><p><strong>Corrected By Minty on 115/2012**

**Just a few tweaks, but it's basically like the original!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Karaoke Anyone?<strong>

**Amber's POV**

My smile was a mile long as we walked (except Joy because she had some important thing with her dad) into Karaoke Café.

The sound of a beautiful singer filled my ears and I saw girl about my age singing _Too Late Too Little_ by JoJo.

I grabbed Nina's hand pulling her an empty booth, everyone followed us grinning at each other. "The food here is fabulous and the singing's even better," I told her as we sat down.

She gave a tiny smile and then a brilliant idea came to me, "Nina you and I should do a song! It will be soooo much fun!"

Nina began blushing and stuttering, Patricia started up a chant of, "Nina, Nina, Nina!"

"Guys! I can't go up there, I'm not a singer. I'm a-"

"Geek?" Jerome offered. Patricia laughed and I sent them a look.

"Fine, if Nina won't sing with me then you will Patricia," I told her and she sighed knowing she wouldn't win this argument.

"What song?" she demanded standing up.

I smiled happy I'd won and said, "_7 Things_ by Miley Cyrus of course! What else?"

"Something good?" Patricia mumbled thinking I couldn't hear her. I ignored the comment, grabbed her hand, went up to the DJ, told him the song, and then led Patricia onto the stage all in 15 seconds.

"How'd I end up here?" Patricia asked amazed.

The music began all slow-like and Patricia scoffed, "Is this the best you got Millington?"

"Just watch me Williamson," I told her and began to sing the words on the flat screen in front of me.

**_(Seven Things- Miley Cyrus)_**

_**[AMBER]**_

_**I**** probably shouldn't say this**_  
><em><strong>But at times I get so scared<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I think about the previous<strong>_  
><em><strong>Relationship we shared<strong>_

_**[PATRICIA]**_

_**It was awesome but we lost it**_  
><em><strong>It's not possible for me not to care<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now we're standing in the rain<strong>_  
><em><strong>But nothing's ever gonna change<strong>_  
><em><strong>Until you hear, my dear<strong>_

_**[BOTH]**  
><strong><br>The 7 things I hate about you!**_  
><em><strong>The 7 things I hate about you, oh you<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're vain, your games, you're insecure<strong>_  
><em><strong>You love me, you like her<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me laugh, you make me cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know which side to buy<strong>_

_**Your friends, they're jerks**_  
><em><strong>When you act like them, just know it hurts<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna be with the one I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me love you<strong>_

_**[PATRICIA]**_

_**It's awkward and silent**_  
><em><strong>As I wait for you to say<strong>_  
><em><strong>What I need to hear now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Your sincere apology<strong>_

_**[AMBER]  
>When you mean it, I'll believe it<strong>_  
><em><strong>If you text it, I'll delete it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Let's be clear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, I'm not coming back<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're taking 7 steps here<strong>_

_**[BOTH]**_

_**The 7 things I hate about you!**_  
><em><strong>You're vain, your games, you're insecure<strong>_  
><em><strong>You love me, you like her<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me laugh, you make me cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't know which side to buy<strong>_

_**Your friends, they're jerks**_  
><em><strong>When you act like them, just know it hurts<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna be with the one I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me love you<strong>_

_**[AMBER]**_

_**And compared to all the great things**_  
><em><strong>That would take too long to write<strong>_

**_[PATRICIA]  
><em>**  
><em><strong>I probably should mention the 7 that I like<strong>_

_**[BOTH]**_

_**The 7 things I like about you!**_  
><em><strong>Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we kiss I'm hypnotized<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me laugh, you make me cry<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy<strong>_

_**Your hands in mine**_  
><em><strong>When we're intertwined, everything's alright<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wanna be with the one I know<strong>_  
><em><strong>And the 7th thing I like most that you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me love you, you do<strong>_

At the end, we bowed to our audience, smiling.

"Good job, Millington." Patricia told me.

"Back at you, Williamson." I teased, bumping hips with the gothic girl. She laughed as we headed back to our booth.

We laughed and sung along to songs they played when no one dared… Well, all except Nina who kept her mouth shut and smiled at us.

"Aw, come on Nins," Jerome teased, his "little sister". He and Nina has some sister-brother bond that basically no one in the house really understood except the two.

"I don't really sing, Jer," Nina told him, her hand gripping Fabian's. "I more of the…"

"Be boring type?" Alfie put in. Making us all laugh teasingly at Nina, who smiled at the joke.

"So you say," She took a cheese fry from the basket we had ordered and flicked it at him.

Nailing him right in the eyes, Alfie took a handful and threw it at Nina. Who, now ready to start a full on war, grabbed her cup of water and splashed the rest all over the boy.

Soon we were laughing and throwing fries and splashing water on each other.

The waiter who had served our table knew of us and just shook his head and went to grab a mop and broom.

We laughed loudly as we ran out of things to throw.

"That was so much fun!" Nina giggled as she set her head on Fabian's shoulder. We were all smiling, except poor old Jerome who was looking bummed.

"Why so down, mate?" Mick asked.

"We just wasted God's gift to us."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Cheese fries." We all roared with laughter all over the night.

**Nina's POV**

**(LATER)**

I walked into Anubis house calling out a loud "Hello? Anybody there?" No answer.

I knew Victor was off scarring innocent children for life, and Trudy was busy shopping.

My roommates probably went into town, on dates, or doing something at the school.

I smiled secretly to myself, the house was mine and only mine.

I grabbed my custom silver/red Ipod out of my pocket and put it in some speakers Amber had used for prom and were still in the kitchen.

I scrolled through my list till I found my favorite song. I pressed play then grinned widely as _Get it Daddy_ by Sleeper Agent came on.

My hips swayed and I belted out the words I'd memorized. I moved to the beat and danced like there was no tomorrow.

_**(Get It Daddy- Sleeper Agent)**_

_**"Tricks and treats**_  
><em><strong>And fees and holds<strong>_  
><em><strong>Buy you a diamond<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cut from coal<strong>_

_**But I can't**_  
><em><strong>And I won't<strong>_

_**Pick your posies**_  
><em><strong>Ring a rose<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pavlov's pup gotta hit the road<strong>_

_**But I can't**_  
><em><strong>And I won't<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I might<strong>_

_**Ooh, I'm not a baby no more (x2)**_

_**But I'm never far behind**_  
><em><strong>When my daddy's corrupting my mind (x2)<strong>_

_**And I'm downright denim clad**_  
><em><strong>Pulling teeth from toothy fad<strong>_

_**And I can**_  
><em><strong>But I won't<strong>_

_**cuz I plucked my brows just to look the part**_  
><em><strong>Wanna sink my line to a catchy heart<strong>_

_**But I can't**_  
><em><strong>And I won't<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I might<strong>_

_**Ooh, I'm not a baby no more (x2)**_

_**But I'm never far behind**_  
><em><strong>When my daddy's corrupting my mind (x2)<strong>_

_**But I'm one step ahead.**_

_**I'm sick of drooling every time I hear your bell ring**_  
><em><strong>But I open the door when you pull my drawstring.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get it?<strong>_

_**Ooh, I'm not a baby no more (x5)**_

_**But I'm never far behind**_  
><em><strong>When my daddy's corrupting my mind (x2)"<strong>_

**Fabian's POV**

"Do you hear music?" Jerome asked in the middle of the film we were all watching in Mick and my room.

I pressed pause and we all listened. Sure enough there was music coming from down the hall.

Mara got up to check it out and the rest of us followed curious. Under the artists voice there was another, even better:

_**"I'm sick of drooling every time I hear your bell ring**_  
><em><strong>But I open the door when you pull my drawstring.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Get it?"<strong>_

It was what I imagined angels sounded like. We peered around the corner and I eyes bulged out of their sockets.

There was Nina, dancing and singing fantastically. She turned to where we were watching mouths open like a bunch of idiots.

_**"Ooh, I'm not a baby no more (x5)**_

_**But I'm never far behind**_  
><em><strong>When my daddy's corrupting my mind (x2)"<strong>_

Nina stopped mid-move, smiled and said "Hi." Then in a hurry she grabbed her Ipod and left the room with a little 'bye' over her shoulder.

No one spoke, because we were all too shocked. It was Alfie who broke the silence.

"Did you see that?" he demanded as if he couldn't trust his own eyes.

I nodded and Joy scoffed, "What? You mean her tired little dance moves and her tone-deaf voice? Yeah I heard that."

"Are you kidding me Joy? Nina was amazing! Were you hearing the same thing I was because it was great!" Amber exclaimed, not believing Joy could be such a jerk.

I mean, it was Joy. What had she expected?

Mick shuffled his feet then said, "What now?"

"I guess we finish the film and go to bed," Patricia shrugged and they all went back to my room.

"You coming Fabes?" Joy asked smiling sweetly as if she hadn't totally dissed my girlfriend.

"No, I'm going to talk to Nina," I told her and started to leave.

"Why?" Joy demanded making a face at the mention of Nina.

"I don't know, maybe because she my girlfriend?" I told her sarcastically and went upstairs to Nina's room.

**Nina's POV**

I can't believe that just happened! That sooooo incredibly embarrassing! I wonder what they thought, probably nothing good! Oh, this is a disaster! I should have checked the house more before I decided to let it all out.

I groaned, grabbed a pillow, and buried my face in it.

After a few seconds of nothing I grabbed my Ipod and listened to _Extraterrestrial_ by Katy Perry (w/out Kanye West).

I whisper sung the words and I was so enthralled I didn't notice most of my surroundings and I really didn't care.

**_(E.T.- Katy Perry... Without Kanye West)_**

**_You're from a whole 'nother world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_**

**_Kiss me, kiss me  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison_**

**_Take me, take me  
>Wanna be a victim<br>Ready for abduction_**

**_Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<br>_**

The door opened with a loud creak, making my body go stiff. I whipped around so fast my Ipod fell to the ground with a loud CLANK!

"Hey Fabian," I said blushing as I retrieved my Ipod from the floor.

"Hey," he repeated blushing slightly too, then he added, "That was some pretty impressive singing downstairs, and just now."

My blush deepened as I pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "Really?" I asked him hoping he wasn't lying to me to make me feel better.

Fabian nodded then got a confused look and asked, "Why didn't you sing at the Karaoke Cafe before?"

"I don't sing in front of other people, or dance."

"Well," Fabian said sitting down beside me. "I think, that you're amazing."

"Thanks Fabian, that means a lot," and I kissed him.

**How do you like it? Don't worry in later chapters there will be drama (and lots of it), so stay tune!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Important Info****- K, so apparently I'm stupid and my sis Minty flipped out cuz I messed up the 1st chap & some other stuff but don't worry that all got fixed! Hope you like this chapter, it's solely focused on Mara. Don't forget to review! _ThingTwo =D**

**Disclaimer****- **_**Don't own Edge of Glory**_** or **_**Wake Me up When September Ends**_**.**

**Chapter 2****- Mixed Feelings**

**Mara's POV**

We all sat in silence at the table eating our breakfast and trying hard not to stare at Nina.

The quiet was becoming too much and I wanted to scream. Just as I was about to lose my cool, Jerome spoke up.

"So Nina… Last night, that was… that was-"

"Horrible, awful, sounded like multiple cats dying, distasteful, off-pitch, terrible?" Joy supplied, everyone glared at her, I gasped at her rudeness, since when had Joy become such a monster?

Nina looked like she was about to cry, and that made me angry.

"Look Joy, just because Fabian doesn't have feelings for you anymore doesn't mean you've earned the right to be a complete jerk to Nina. She didn't do anything to you! If you ask me, Fabian's lucky Nina came along so he didn't end up with a jealous, pathetic excuse of a person like you," I shouted coming to Nina's defense instantly.

Jerome raised his eyebrows slightly at me, and I felt kind of happy knowing that I'd impressed him. Once my speech was over I got up to leave.

Mick had gone for his morning run, and I didn't feel like waiting up for him. I hurried up the stairs grabbed my books and stuffed them in my bag.

After checking myself quickly in the mirror I proceeded down the stairs where Jerome stood leaning against the doorframe casually as if he waited for me every morning before school.

"Hey Jerome," I said politely walked as calmly as I could towards the front door… and him.

"Fancy walking across with me Mara?" Jerome asked changing his position slightly so that he was towering over her.

"Of course Jerome," I told him, giving him my brightest smile.

He grinned devilishly back and my heart squeezed so much it ached.

I chided myself for feeling like this, I mean, I'm Mick's girlfriend. I shouldn't be having these feeling for anyone else.

I'd dreamt about being Mick ever since I'd met him, and there was no way that Jerome would ever like me like that.

He was my friend, and I would do anything to protect that bond between us.

He'd shared some pretty personal secrets with me about his parents, stuff he hadn't even told Alfie. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by doing anything stupid.

"Mara?" Jerome asked all concerned.

I turned my head towards him and realized it was a big mistake when I saw caring in his piercing blue eyes. "Hmm?" I replied.

Jerome hesitated a moment then, "I was asking you if you'd be my partner for the big French project Mrs. Andrews gave us yesterday."

"Oh, well, I don't see why not," I told him with my normal cheerfulness.

He grinned like that was exactly the answer he wanted to hear. We entered the school talking merrily about our project and other rather unimportant things.

All the sudden our conversation turned private as we played a friendly game of chess.

"Any word from your parents?" I asked cautiously not wanting to upset my closest guy-friend.

He sighed deeply, ran a hand through his dirty blond hair like he always did when he was frustrated, and I was about to apologize when he admitted he hadn't.

"They don't care about me. The only thing they do care about is their reputations, their money, and getting drunk," he replied bitterly.

"That can't be true," I insisted not wanting to believe anyone could be that horrible. Not even Joy is that cruel, and that's saying a lot.

Out of nowhere the bell rang and I gathered my things for 1st period.

"Bye Jerome," I called over my shoulder. He gave me a small wave back and we went to our separate classes.

**LATER**

"So what was that with you and Jerome?" Mick asked, and I could clearly hear the jealously in his voice.

I gave a little laugh, "No Mick, Jerome and I are just friends nothing more."

He looked like he wanted to believe me but wasn't sure. "Mick?" I asked afraid of what might be coming.

"Nothing Mara, I guess I'm just a bit sensitive. Sorry I thought it was more than just friends. I guess I know how you feel when I'm hanging out with Amber," he laughed as if the idea of Jerome and I was too bizarre to imagine.

I fake laughed and gladly he bought it. "Yeah, something like that," I agreed then as an afterthought but I do have feelings for him, more than you Mick.

"I'm going out for a run babes. See you after dinner yeah?" he asked.

I was annoyed when he called me babes, it reminded me too much of when he was with Amber but I smiled and nodded, happy to get some alone time to sort through my feelings.

Once Mick was gone I made a bee-line for my room. I sat down at on my bed and put my head in my hands.

After five minutes I had made no progress on discovering my feelings on Jerome or Mick.

I knew that Jerome and I definitely had a connection but I wasn't sure if it was anything serious. I also knew that Mick and I were definitely not compatible; Jerome and I at least had common interests, Mick and I had nothing.

I decided to give up and snuck into Nina's room and snatched her Ipod, since she had the best songs out of everyone in my opinion.

I scrolled through till I found one of my favorite American songs of all time, _Edge of Glory_ by Lady Ga Ga. After pressing play I let the music carried me and began dancing and singing like no one was watching. But it turned out a certian someone was.

_**(Edge of Glory- Lady Ga Ga)**_

_**There ain't no reason you and me should be alone**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)**_

_**I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight**_

_**It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous**_

_**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_

_**Where we can both fall over in love**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you.**_

_**Another shot before we kiss the other side**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight**_

_**(Alright! Alright!)**_

_**Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames**_

_**Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)**_

_**It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight**_

_**(Alright! Alright!)**_

_**It's hard to feel the rush, to push the dangerous**_

_**I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you**_

_**Where we can both fall over in love**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you.**_

_**I'm on the edge with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you**_

_**(You, you, you...)**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) **_

The end of the song neared and I caught my reflection in the mirror.

Behind me was Jerome looking amused, some-what awestruck, and like I'd just made his deepest wish come true. I stopped dancing and spun around quickly.

"Hi Jerome," I greeted somewhat out of breath.

"Hey, those were some pretty nice moves Jaffrey, and I had no idea you were such a good singer," he replied in his suave voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Thanks," I mumbled and we fell silent.

"Well, I've got to go. See ya Mara," and with that Jerome left.

**Jerome's POV**

Wow, that was so hot. I'm talking major, earthshattering hot. Seeing Mara dancing and singing and actually enjoying herself made me want her even more.

But, she was too busy with Meathead Mick to notice I had feelings for her. I felt stupid for not making a move before the got together.

Angry at myself for being an idiot I decided I was going out. After I'd ran a long ways I began to feel a bit better.

I was in a park nearby the school, and was about to turn back when I saw a sight that made my blood turn cold.

Not 20 meters away was Mick and some chick standing under a tree snogging like they were going to die if they stopped.

I wanted to stack up to them and punch Mick senseless. He had the best girl in the world and he was cheating on her with some ginger bimbo!

I remembered her from some of my classes, Miranda something, I think. Like almost all the girls in school she worshipped Mick.

My blood was boiling as I turned on my heel and tried to hail a taxi. Before I could go back to Anubis House and face my classmates I had to calm down and there was only one way to do that.

I had to go to Niagara Britain.

**AFTER A SHORT TAXI RIDE**

I paid the man behind the wheel started walking to my sanctuary, the only safe haven I'd ever come to know.

Finally I reached end of the twisting trail I'd made after coming here so many times. The sight still took my breath away.

The crisp blue water that sparkled in the sunlight, and the waterfall, oh the waterfall was like something from a dream.

It wasn't grand or spacious or anything like that, nor was it a tiny little thing mind you. The waterfall was almost magical the way it steadily flowed, and it held a certain power that I couldn't put a finger on yet.

I'd found out after a couple of visits that there was a small cave behind the fall.

I climbed up my favorite rock and sat down breathing in the fresh air. Since the sun was going to go down I needed a way to calm down faster.

Tapping my hands on the hard rock and started singing one of my work-in-progress songs called _Wake Me up When September Ends_.

_**(Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day)**_

_**Summer has come and passed**_

_**The innocent can never last**_

_**wake me up when September ends**_

_**like my father's come to pass**_

_**seven years has gone so fast**_

_**wake me up when September ends**_

_**here comes the rain again**_

_**falling from the stars**_

_**drenched in my pain again**_

_**becoming who we are**_

_**as my memory rests**_

_**but never forgets what I lost**_

_**wake me up when September ends**_

_**summer has come and passed**_

_**the innocent can never last**_

_**wake me up when September ends**_

_**ring out the bells again**_

_**like we did when spring began**_

_**wake me up when September ends**_

_**here comes the rain again**_

_**falling from the stars**_

_**drenched in my pain again**_

_**becoming who we are…**_

After that I had nothing, but I was still having a bit of writer's bloke. Soon I felt clam again and made the short trek back to the road.

I just barely caught a cab and jumped in.

In no time I was at Anubis House, and my anger from before came back but this time 10x's more intense when I saw Mick laughing with Mara, his arm around her shoulders as if he wasn't cheating on her.

Alfie saw my expression and even though he didn't know why, he knew that in a matter of seconds I was about to punch Mick senseless.

"Hey Jerome, you missed dinner, but don't worry I saved you some. Come on, it's in our room," Alfie urged not wanted me to do something stupid that I'd end up regretting later.

I nodded and followed him not being able to stand being near that good for nothing meathead.

When we reached our room I turned to Alfie, "Thanks mate. I needed that."

Alfie nodded than got an uncomfortable expression, "Why'd you look like you wanted to kill Mick? Is it because of something with Mara? Or what?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair like I always did.

"I was out walking and saw Mick snogging that girl from our art class Miranda something or other, that's why I wanted to deck him (Nina taught me that word). He's a total pig and he doesn't deserve her," I fumed standing up and pacing now.

How come good things happen to bad people like Mick? And the worst of things to good people like Mara? It's just not fair.

"Alfie?"

"Yeah man?"

"I'm in love with Mara."

**Mara's POV**

I stood outside Jerome and Alfie's room about to knock and ask what was up with Jerome and where had he gone.

But something Alfie said stopped me, "Why'd you look like you wanted to kill Mick? Is it because of something with Mara? Or what?"

Why would something with me upset Jerome, I'm sure I didn't do anything to him.

"I was out walking-"

One mystery down, I thought.

"-and saw Mick snogging that girl from our art class Miranda something or other-"

I didn't hear what he said after that, because I was too busy trying not to cry.

I was about to walk away when I heard Jerome say something that turned my world upside down.

"I'm in love with Mara."

What? Jerome loves me? I knew he had feelings for me but I had no idea he loved me.

I smiled through my tears at this new revelation, Jerome loved me.

**Sorry it's so long but I'm a complete Jara fan! Don't worry the next chapters are going to be more focused on the other characters! Please review and tell me what you think! Or if you have any ideas for what songs they should sing! Bye!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	3. Bring it on Hot Shot

**Important Info****- Hope you enjoyed the last chap, here's the 3****rd**** and it's not focused on Jara so chill if you're not as big fan as me.**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own **_**Miss Independent**_** or **_**Time After Time.**_

**Chapter 3****- Bring it on Hot Shot**

**Patricia's POV**

After Mara told me about the business I knew she was leaving something else out but that wasn't important right now.

Right now I had to settle a little issue with a certain cheating meathead jock named Mick Campbell.

I clomped down the stairs in my heavy biker-boots; wanting Mick to know I was coming for him.

I found him in the kitchen, of course, pigging out like he was the one that had been cheated on.

"Campbell!" I yelled marching over to him defiantly. He looked up and immediately backed up a couple meters when he saw my expression.

The people on the couch got up and came over to see what was happening.

Jerome and Alfie ducked their heads in, and when Jerome saw Mara over in the doorway too hurt to be near Mick, he went straight to her.

_Knew something else was going on,_ I thought smugly.

"Yeah Patricia?" Mick mumbled through a mouthful of food then swallowed hard so I thought he might choke.

"You are a fat cow Campbell! A lying, hypocritical, football obsessed, cheat! How dare you do that to Mara!" I shouted, and Mick's face fell. _Yeah that's right, I know._

"It's not what it looks like! She forced herself on my while I was on my run!" he tried to explain but his eyes were lying.

Just then Jerome spoke up, "Is that why your hands were _all_ over her?" he demanded stalking up behind me.

"You followed me didn't you? Didn't you!" Mick asked angry, and now we knew that he had kissed her in fact.

Jerome got an I'm-going-to-punch-you-so-hard-you'll-be-out-cold-for-a-week face.

"No, I didn't. I was out for a walk when I saw you snogging Miranda what's-her-face," he retorted.

"Her name's Miranda Bilberry! You got that weasel? Miranda Bilberry!" Mick fumed then stopped short when he realized what he'd just said.

_Got you now slime-ball, _I thought smugly.

"So it's true?" Mara asked quietly and we all turned to see that she had tears streaming down her face.

"Mara I-" he started but I cut him off. "Save it Mick," and with that I punched him soundly and swiftly in the gut.

I turned away and pulled Mara along. But Mick was persistent and followed.

I rounded on him but Jerome was already there, looking furious as he and Mick stared each other down.

Even though I knew a fight was about to begin I did nothing to stop it.

"You did this," Mick accused jabbing a finger at Jerome.

"I didn't cheat on anyone," Jerome stated.

Mick glared at him with pure hatred and took a blind swing. Jerome dodged easily and punched him as hard as he could in the eye.

_Nice one Jerome!_ Mick fell backward and hit the floor with a loud thud.

He passed out on the floor, but no one cared (Trudy and Victor are out doing things).

Mara was in complete shock, and I was impressed Jerome had actually done that. I could only imagine what Mick would look like later, not good I'm sure.

After a few seconds of staring I cleared my throat and announced, "Come on Mara, we're having a Girls' Night Out. Let's get the others then get dressed to impress."

She nodded and we moved around Jerome who looked as if he really wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"Come on Amber, Nina, Joy, we're all going out." When they didn't move I clapped my hands and added a sharp and commanding, "Now!"

They hurried went up the stairs with Mara and I trailing behind.

**LATER**

I smiled triumphantly as I inspected everyone; they all had different outfits that were meant for a good time. I nodded satisfied as we entered Karaoke Café.

We sat at our regular table, as we watched a band play, American probably.

We ordered cheese fries, and cracked jokes. Mara began smiling and I couldn't help but grin.

The all boy band quite playing and the DJ grabbed the mike.

"We're going to do something new tonight! We need one boy and girl to come up here if you please," he said and I smirked imagining what was about to happen.

"You!" he exclaimed pointing my way, and then added, "the cute girl in the dark clothes, and you!" he yelled pointing at the lead American boy singer. "You come up here too!"

We both made our way up to the stage waited for the DJ to say something. The boy next to me was what Amber would call hot, I guess, but I didn't see it.

He had dirty blond hair in a little ramp and was _way_ tan. His eyes were brown, and he had a sweet smile, not that I noticed. He gave me the up-down and I stood back with my arms crossed, repulsed. Suddenly he wasn't so cute.

"We're going to have a little competition alright? At the end the crowd will decide how won. Now let's gets thing started! The song for our girl here is _Miss Independent_ by Kelly Clarkson."

I smirked at the boy next to me, "You're going down."

He raised his eyebrows, unfazed, "Is that so Goth Pixie?" Yep, he's definitely an American.

"Yeah, it is Slime-ball," I sneered. The track began and I began singing.

_**[Patricia]**_

_**Miss Independent**_

_**Miss Self-sufficient**_

_**Miss Keep-your-distance**_

_**Miss Unafraid**_

_**Miss Outta-my-way**_

_**Miss Don't-let-a-man-interfere, no**_

_**Miss On-her-own**_

_**Miss Almost-grown**_

_**Miss Never-let-a-man-help-her-off-her-throne**_

_**So, by keeping her heart protected**_

_**She'd never ever feel rejected**_

_**Little Miss Apprehensive**_

_**I said ooh, she fell in love**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?**_

_**Thinking no one could open the door**_

_**Surprise! It's time to feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**_

_**No longer need to be defensive**_

_**Goodbye, old you, when love is true**_

_**Miss Guarded-heart**_

_**Miss Play-it-smart**_

_**Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better-not-start, no**_

_**But she miscalculated**_

_**She didn't want to end up jaded**_

_**And this miss decided not to miss out on true love**_

_**So, by changing her misconceptions**_

_**She went in a new direction**_

_**And found inside she felt a connection**_

_**She fell in love**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?**_

_**Thinking no one could open the door**_

_**Surprise! It's time to feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**_

_**No longer need to be defensive**_

_**Goodbye, old you, when love is true**_

_**When Miss Independent walked away**_

_**No time for love that came her way**_

_**She looked in the mirror and thought today**_

_**What happened to Miss No-longer-afraid?**_

_**It took some time for her to see**_

_**How beautiful love could truly be**_

_**No more talk of, "Why can't that be me?"**_

_**I'm so glad I finally see**_

_**What is this feeling taking over?**_

_**Thinking no one could open the door**_

_**Surprise! It's time to feel what's real**_

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**_

_**No longer need to be defensive**_

_**Goodbye, old you, when love is true**_

_**Miss Independent**_

"Not bad, not bad at all Goth Pixie," American boy admitted clapping along with everyone else and shaking his head at the same time.

"You're up Hot-Shot," I told him.

"Hot-Shot? I thought I was Slime-Ball?" he asked playfully.

I cracked a smile, thought a moment then said, "You're both."

He laughed and our conversation was cut off by the DJ, "Okay, the next song is _Time After Time_ by Quietdrive."

_**[Nameless American Boy]**_

_**Lying in my bed**_

_**I hear the clock tick**_

_**And think of you**_

_**Caught up in circles**_

_**Confusion is nothing new**_

_**You say**_

_**Go slow**_

_**I fall behind**_

_**The second hand**_

_**Unwinds**_

_**If you're lost**_

_**You can look**_

_**And you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall**_

_**I will catch you**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Sometimes**_

_**You picture me**_

_**I'm walking**_

_**Too far ahead**_

_**You're calling**_

_**To me**_

_**I can't hear**_

_**Just what you've said**_

_**You say**_

_**Go slow**_

_**I fall behind**_

_**The second hand**_

_**Unwinds**_

_**If you're lost**_

_**You can look**_

_**And you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall**_

_**I will catch you**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**After**_

_**My picture fades**_

_**And darkness**_

_**Has turned to grey**_

_**Watching**_

_**Through windows**_

_**You're wondering**_

_**If I'm okay**_

_**And you say**_

_**Go slow**_

_**I fall behind**_

_**The drum beats**_

_**Out of time**_

_**If you're lost**_

_**You can look**_

_**And you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall**_

_**I will catch you**_

_**I'll be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you're lost**_

_**You can look**_

_**And you will find me**_

_**Time after time**_

_**If you fall**_

_**I will catch you**_

_**I'll always be waiting**_

_**Time after time**_

_**Time after time**_

At the end of the song everyone cheered, but if you ask me, not as hard as they had before. I had to give it to him, the boy sure could sing.

"And the winner is?" the DJ pause for dramatic effect. "The Girls!"

_Yes! Take that Slime-Ball! _The boy looked over at me, shrugged his shoulders and held out his hand.

"Good job. I'm Eddie by the way, and you are?" he asked grinning at me widely.

I took his hand and grinned back at him, "Patricia."

"Well, see you around some time Patricia?" he asked.

"Maybe," I answered playfully. I walked back down to my table with my prize, a coupon for three free orders of large chees fires.

"You did so good Patricia!" Joy said happily.

"Thanks," I replied.

After that we spent an hour making jokes, laughing, singing, and listening to good music, and it was the most fun I'd ever had with my best friends.

**LATER**

We were all laughing so hard it hurt when we got back to the house.

"Keep it down you five! And the hall is not a place for loitering so get a move on!" Victor yelled down at us and I rolled my eyes, and made a face that caused another laughing fit.

I led the way the kitchen where Trudy had just finished making dessert. "Just in time!" I cheered grabbing a peanut butter cookie from the plate.

"Here you go lovelies," Trudy smiled kindly, and I eagerly took the plate from her and offered Mara some.

"Thanks, Patricia," she replied giving me a _real _smile ever since the Mick drama. I distinctly remember saying he was bad news, but no. No one ever listens to me. Whatever, Mara's fine now anyways.

"Mara?" _Oh no,_ I thought as the voice of none other than Mick Campbell touched my ears. I spun around quickly to face him.

"What do _you_ want?" I demanded, venom dripping from each word.

"I need to talk to Mara," Mick explained trying to get past me, but Nina, Amber, and Joy had stepped up on either side of me, making an impenetrable wall.

"Come on," Mick sighed.

"No," Nina said when he tried to move her, then Amber gave him a sound slap to the face.

He stumbled back, shocked, and immediately Joy moved forward and slapped his other cheek.

"I want to slap him too!" A voice exclaimed and we turned to see Alfie. He came up beside him, and did the same as Amber and Joy.

But I hate to admit, not nearly as hard as either of them. Only Nina left to give the boy a smack, but she didn't.

She came up to the side of Mick as he looked straight forward.

"Are you going to slap me too?" he asked.

"No," and with that she whacked him upside the head.

"Ouch!" Mick yelped holding his head ad glaring at Nina with pure hatred.

"Nice you Nins!" Alfie cheered. She smiled sickly sweet and gave a little courtsy.

I laughed and together we pushed Mick out of the way and went up to our rooms, the plate of peanut butter cookies still in my arms.

**Did you like it? I know, everyone hitting Mick was so awesome, and don't worry Fabian and Alfies' time to sing is coming up so stay tuned! Don't forget to comment! And if you want to see some great (and funny) headslaps type in NCIS Superbowl Commercial!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	4. I Need Your Help

**Important Info****- Hope you liked my last chapter (especially everyone beating up on Mick!)**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own **_**It Girl, **__**Right Time, Skyscraper, **_**or **_**Maybe.**_

**Chapter 4****- I Need Your Help**

**Alfie's POV**

I ran through the house in search of Fabian, in desperate need of his help/opinion. Shocking, I know.

I was about to fling upon his door when I heard voices. Not wanting to ruin an opportunity to spy, I quietly pushed the door open a sliver and listened.

"Come on Mate, are you going to be like this _all_ the time? What I did isn't even _that_ bad! She might as well been cheating on me with Jerome. Every time it was _Jerome this_ and _Jerome that_ and _Why do you have to be so mean to Jerome?_ I mean who does that? Come on Fabian, say something!" Mick yelled suddenly and I almost fell over into the room.

Behind me the rest of the house had gathered, so I pushed the door open just a bit more.

"Shut up Mick. Just sit down and shut up. What you did to Mara was horrible, she wasn't cheating on you, and anyways you don't deserve her. You used her for her brains and then cheated on her. So shut and get over it before I take on of your weights and through it at your head!" Fabian shouted, but Mick exploded with laughter.

"You? You can't even pick one of those things up!" Fabian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? We'll just see," he told Mick walking over to Mick's weights.

My eyes almost popped out of my head as Fabian easily lifted the heavy equipment with one hand.

Mick had a disbelieving look on his face as Fabian grabbed another and began to weightlift.

Then he started to say something each time he brought a weight up, "One, two, three, four, feel the burn, Mick's an idiot, Fabian is awesome, I hate you, I'm so cool, Mick's a git."

It took everyone's will-power not to burst out laughing at Mick's face.

"So you can pick one up," he said slowly as Fabian put the weights back.

"You know what's funny? I'm supposed to be the weak guy-"

"-Nerd-" Jerome coughed.

"-and yet I can pick up both of those, one in each hand, and it takes you two hands for just one of them."

After that comment we couldn't keep our laughter in, we tumbled through the door in hysterics. Mick's face was bright red and that made it even better.

Once we got our breath back, and we'd settled down (Victor had come down to see what was happening and yelled at us to stop being so loud), I went up to Fabian.

"Hey, do you think you can help me write a song? For Amber? I want to sing to her at Karaoke Café but I want it to be just from me? Think you can do that?" I asked unsure.

Fabian thought a second then nodded, "Sure Alfie, I can help you out."

**LATER**

"Kay Alfie, what do you want your song to be about exactly? More importantly the style," Fabian asked me as we sat in his room trying to start a song.

I thought a moment then shrugged, "I don't know, I guess it should be fast, I hate slow songs."

"Yes but what does Amber like?" I shrugged my shoulders again then answered.

"I suck at slower songs and I don't think Amber wants her ears to bleed," I concluded.

Fabian nodded slowly then spoke, "Okay then, we got that covered. Now who about the actual lyrics to the song? Here, tell me what comes to mind when you think of Amber."

Without hesitation this time I answered, "She's my it girl. She's everything, loving her should seriously be considered as committing a crime."

Fabian laughed and we kept going like that for close to two hours.

**LATER**

I smiled as widely as I could. "Thanks Fabian this is awesome Amber is going to love it!"

Then an idea came to me, "Hey you could sing Nina a song! She would _love_ that, and it might make Joy stop creeping on you so much (Nina has taught up lots of words)!"

Fabian grinned at me and nodded to himself, "I could sing her one of my originals."

I bobbed my head up and down in a vigorous motion, "That's the spirit! Tomorrow since we don't have school, it's gonna be awesome!" I exclaimed gesturing widely making Fabian laugh.

"Come on or we'll miss dinner."

**AMBER'S POV **

**TOMORROW AT THE CAFÉ **

Alfie walked up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear; I was so excited I could barely stand it!

The DJ nodded, grinned, and grabbed his mike, "Okay folks, my pal Alfie here is going to sing a song he wrote to his girl. Let's give him a hand everybody!"

I smiled my biggest smile as Alfie got on stage and nodded to Fabian and a couple of other guys that began playing.

I let out a giggle as Alfie began singing.

_**(It Girl by Jason Derulo)**_

_**[Alfie]**_

_**I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks**_

_**Just tryna find ya**_

_**I've been like a manic insomniaaa-aac**_

_**5 steps behind ya**_

_**Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit**_

_**Check please...**_

_**Cause I finally found the girl of...my dreams**_

_**Much more than a Grammy award**_

_**That's how much you mean to me**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shhh girl**_

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl**_

_**This is it girl**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all night long**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**You can't help but turn them heads**_

_**Knockin' 'em dead**_

_**Dropping like flies around ya**_

_**If I get your body close not letting go**_

_**Hoping you're about to**_

_**Tell them other guys they can lose your number**_

_**You're done!**_

_**They don't get another shot cause you're...love drunk**_

_**Like a TV show playing reruns**_

_**Every chance I get**_

_**I'mma turn you on**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shhh girl**_

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl**_

_**This is it girl**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all night long**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Can't seem to stop you from...running, running**_

_**Through my, through my mind, mind**_

_**Just keep it coming, coming**_

_**Til I make you mine, mine**_

_**You've got that something, something**_

_**I wanna be with girl**_

_**You're my greatest hit girl**_

_**Just say this is it girl...**_

_**Hey baby...**_

_**Don't you know you're my it girl**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shhh girl**_

_**Lovin' you could be a crime**_

_**Crazy how we fit girl**_

_**This is it girl**_

_**Give me 25 to life**_

_**I just wanna rock all night long**_

_**And put you in the middle of my spotlight**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**You're my biggest hit girl**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

_**Let me play it loud like...oh oh oh oh**_

_**Let me play it loud**_

I ran up on stage and through my arms around Alfie as the song ended.

"Oh Alfie I loved it, and I had no idea you knew how to write songs!" I exclaimed impressed.

Alfie blushed and nodded at Fabian. "I had some help," he admitted, and I gave a whatever hand wave.

"Who cares? You were _brilliant_ Alfie!" I yelled pulling him into yet another hug.

"Thanks Ams… I think we need to get off the stage now, Fabian has something he's got to do."

I squealed happily; finally he was going to share his feelings with Nina!

**Nina's POV**

I clapped along with everybody else as Alfie finished his song, I got to say it was incredibly brave, romantic, and sweet.

I wish Fabian would do something like that. Then again he might still have feelings for Joy…

That made me sad as I twisted back in my seat, and grabbed some cheese fries.

"Eh-hmm?" A voice on the mike asked; Fabian. "I like to sing a song also to a very special girl."

_Probably Joy_, I thought sadly.

"Nina?" he asked. _What?_ I demanded in my head as I spun around to see him raising his eyebrows at me, "This song is for you."

He turned to the band that was waited nearby and nodded to them just like Alfie had done earilier.

They played the first few notes then Fabian sang.

_**(Right Time by Brad Kavanagh)**_

_**[Fabian]**_

_**Watcha scared**_

_**After holdin' back again**_

_**Look in the mirror**_

_**I can't make it clearer**_

_**The world at your feet**_

_**Close your eyes count to 10**_

_**Take a breath and jump in**_

_**It's better at the deep end**_

_**And it don't matter if you**_

_**Sink or swim**_

_**Just do your thing**_

_**If your waiting for the**_

_**Right time right place**_

_**You'll wait forever**_

_**Let's fly**_

_**Let's rock the waves together**_

_**You can do anything you wanna do**_

_**Can't you see that it's the**_

_**Right time right place**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**Shoot for the stars we'll live for ever**_

_**Don't let it slip through your hands**_

_**Coz baby it's the right time now**_

_**The winds in your hair**_

_**Feel the sun on your face**_

_**Put your foot to the floor**_

_**Baby kick it up some more**_

_**Take a chance roll the dice**_

_**Play it safe**_

_**Surface grace**_

_**The leaves in your face**_

_**Let's go a little crazy**_

_**And it don't matter if**_

_**You lose or win**_

_**Just do your thing**_

_**If your waiting for the**_

_**Right time right place**_

_**You'll wait forever**_

_**Let's fly**_

_**Let's rock the waves together**_

_**You can do anything you wanna do**_

_**Can't you see that it's the**_

_**Right time right place**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**Shoot for the stars**_

_**We'll live for ever**_

_**Don't let it slip through your hands**_

_**Coz baby it's the right time now**_

_**And it don't matter if you**_

_**Sink or swim**_

_**Just do your thing**_

_**If your waiting for the**_

_**Right time right place**_

_**You'll wait forever**_

_**Let's fly**_

_**Let's rock the waves together**_

_**You can do anything you wanna do**_

_**Can't you see that it's the**_

_**Right time right place**_

_**It's now or never**_

_**Shoot for the stars**_

_**We'll live for ever**_

_**Don't let it slip through your hands**_

_**Coz baby it's the right time now**_

"Fabian that was incredible," I told him as he sat down next to me. He blushed and so did I as we held hands underneath the table.

"Do you two mind? Some of us are trying to listen to some good music," an irritating voice halted our cute, awkward stuff that we did.

Low and behold the voice belonged to non-other than Joy, of course.

She was staring daggers at us, but that did nothing to ruin my mood as Fabian gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I turned my attention to him and I giggled.

We all sat for what seemed like forever than Jerome said, "Hey Nina you should go sing! I bet you'd do great!"

I stared at him, eyebrows raised. "And why would I do that?" I asked.

"I'll make you a deal Nina. If you go up there and sing for us, I promise to do anything you what," Jerome told me.

I thought a second, "Sing."

"What?" he asked confused.

"After I go up there and sing then you have to also," I decided.

"Okay, that works for me," Jerome shrugged. I smiled and got up from my seat. Almost immediately Joy was there trying to talk to Fabian.

Whatever, Fabian was my boyfriend now, not hers so she can just back off.

"I'd like to sing _Skyscraper_ by Demi Lovato please," I said politely.

"Sure thing little Miss America," the DJ replied. I flashed him a smile and walked up stage.

The music started, I tapped my foot along and started singing my heart out.

_**(Skyscraper by Demi Lovato)**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_

_**Skies are crying, I am watching**_

_**Catching tear drops in my hands**_

_**Only silence as it's ending**_

_**Like we never had a chance**_

_**Do you have to make me feel like**_

_**There's nothing left of me?**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_

_**As the smoke clears, I awaken**_

_**And untangle you from me**_

_**Would it make you feel better**_

_**To watch me while I bleed?**_

_**All my windows still are broken**_

_**But I'm standing on my feet**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**[Bridge:]**_

_**Go run, run, run**_

_**I'm gonna stay right here,**_

_**Watch you disappear**_

_**Yeah, oh**_

_**Go run, run, run**_

_**Yeah, it's a long way down**_

_**But I am closer to the clouds up here**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**You can take everything I have**_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_**Like I'm made of glass**_

_**Like I'm made of paper**_

_**Oh Oh**_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**(Like a skyscraper)**_

_**Like a skyscraper**_

_**Like a skyscraper **_

"Now it's your turn Jerome," I told him after everyone had finished complementing me (except Joy of course).

"Alight," he sighed and turned to Mara. "Any suggestions?" he inquired slyly.

She thought a moment then it looked like as if a real light bulb had flashed on top her head as she said, "Do _Maybe _by Sick Puppies!"

Jerome flashed his best smile at her. _They were so cute together_, I thought sounding hopelessly like Amber even in my mind.

"Okay, you got it," Jerome agreed strutting up on stage to the DJ.

In a matter of seconds the music had begun and began singing. I can't say I wasn't a little bit impressed, and I could tell Mara definitely was.

_**(Maybe by Sick Puppies)**_

_**[Jerome]**_

_**Maybe I'm a dreamer**_

_**Maybe I'm misunderstood**_

_**Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should**_

_**Maybe I'm crazy**_

_**(Maybe I'm crazy)**_

_**Maybe I'm the only one**_

_**(Maybe I'm the only one)**_

_**Maybe I'm just out of touch**_

_**Maybe I've just had enough**_

_**Maybe it's time to change**_

_**And leave it all behind**_

_**I've never been one to walk alone**_

_**I've always been scared to try**_

_**So why does it feel so wrong**_

_**To reach for something more**_

_**To wanna live a better life**_

_**What am I waiting for?**_

_**'Cause nothing stays the same**_

_**Maybe it's time to change**_

_**Maybe it's hopeless**_

_**(Maybe it's hopeless)**_

_**Maybe I should just give up**_

_**(Maybe I should just give up)**_

_**What if I can't trust myself?**_

_**What if I just need some help?**_

_**Maybe it's time to change**_

_**And leave it all behind**_

_**I've never been one to walk alone**_

_**I've always been scared to try**_

_**So why does it feel so wrong**_

_**To reach for something more**_

_**To wanna live a better life**_

_**What am I waiting for?**_

_**'Cause nothing stays the same**_

_**Maybe it's time to change**_

_**And maybe it's time to change**_

_**And leave it all behind**_

_**I've never been one to walk alone**_

_**I've always been scared to try**_

_**And maybe it's time to change**_

_**And leave it all behind**_

_**I've never been one to walk alone**_

_**I've always been scared to try**_

_**So why does it feel so wrong**_

_**To reach for something more**_

_**To wanna live a better life**_

_**What am I waiting for?**_

_**'Cause nothing stays the same**_

_**Maybe it's time to change**_

_**'Cause nothing stays the same**_

_**Maybe it's time to change**_

"Jerome that was absolutely terrific," Mara gleefully told him as he sat back down.

His already ginormous smile got wider as he looked down at her. Everyone else agreed telling him how well he had done.

"Yeah Jer, it was great," I said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks Nins, not so bad yourself," he replied and I rolled my eyes.

We sat together laughing for nearly an hour when Eddie came up to our table hands in his pockets. "

Hey Patricia," he said greeting her.

She looked at him and gave him her snarky smile, "Hey."

"I just wanted to ask you guys what British boarding schools are like," he said looking down at the ground. Patricia got a quizzical look on her face.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because this school my parents have been trying to get me into finally has an available place in one of the best houses. I just wanted to know what it was like," he answered shrugging his shoulders.

"What's the name of this place?" Patricia asked still not answering _his_ question.

"The house is called Anubis," he replied. Everyone gasped and Mara looked like she was about to choke.

"Are you positive?" I asked uncertainly.

He nodded, and looked at our expressions. "What is it?"

Fabian was the one to answer, "That's our house."

"Oh…" Eddie said trailing off.

"Do you know whose place you're taking?" Mara inquired in a way that was only Mara.

"I think they said his name was something like Michael? Mark?"

"Mick?" Jerome asked.

Eddie pointed at him and nodded, "That was definitely his name." So Mick was leaving Anubis House and Eddie was going to replace him.

The only way this could get better was if Joy left and my best friend Sarah from America took her place.

Life would just be amazing…

**Sorry it's so long but I wasn't quite sure where I should end it you know? Review and tell me if you have any suggestions or requests and I'll try to find a place for all of them okay? Thanks!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	5. The Village Idiot Finally Leaves

**Important Info****- Sorry again for making the chapter soooo long, and I hope you enjoy this one. ;) And sorry if the lyrics are messed up 'cause I just copy and pasted them from another website!**

**Disclaimer****- I don't own **_**Tonight Tonight, **_**or **_**Forget You.**_

**Chapter 5****- The Village Idiot Finally Leaves**

**Mick's POV**

Why's everyone beating one me? What I did really wasn't even that bad, I don't understand!

Mara was _all_ over Jerome anyways so what if I kissed Miranda Bilberry? She was hot and Mara didn't even care anymore so what's the big deal anyways?

What bugs me the most is that she like Jerome now and is all fine yet everyone keeps hitting me!

Everything is so messed up now! Fabian can actually lift weights, Mara likes Jerome, Jerome likes Mara, and everyone hates me!

_This is all whacked up, _I thought as I paced around my room frustrated. I was tempted to through things on the ground and finally I couldn't resist.

I grabbed a football trophy from my shelve and through it across the room where it made a giant dent. I yelled and punched the hall and made yet another divot.

I looked around the room looking for something else, and almost immediately my eyes zeroed in on a picture of me and Mara.

Our arms were around each other and we were grinning like idiots, and in Mara's case, she was.

Angrily I stalked up to it and smashed it down on the ground. I shouted loudly and jumped up and down.

"Why me!" I screeched as I fell on my bed and pulled my pillow over my face. In the middle of my rant my phone went off. "What is it?" I demanded after I opened it.

"Mick, it's me. I have something important to tell you son," my father's calm voice told me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

A pause, "We're moving to Australia son and we want you to come with us. I even got you into one of the most exclusive sports program in the world. How does that sound?"

Without hesitation I answered, "Yes dad, I'd love to go."

**LATER- EVERYONE'S BACK**

"I have an announcement to make so listen up," I told everyone, not that they cared particularly, but no one left so I continued.

"I'm leaving to Australia in two days."

"Hoorah!" Jerome cheered and everyone laughed.

My face was strawberry red as I grit my teeth and growled, "Shut it Clarke."

"You're leaving just like that?" Joy asked. _At least _someone_ cared about me in this house. _

I nodded, "Yeah my parents are moving and they want me to come with."

"Oh…" she replied trailing off into the distance.

"We already know Mick, we know the guy taking your place, and all I can say is he's ten times the person you are," Patricia told me in her snarky way, trying to make me feel bad, and it worked.

"So yeah, I just wanted to tell you guys," and with that I fled to my room.

Once inside I immediately grabbed my Ipod and scrolled through the recordings I'd done of myself. I found my favorite original called _Tonight Tonight_ and pressed play.

I mouthed the words as I began to pack up all my stuff.

_**(Tonight Tonight- Hot Chelle Rae)**_

_**[Mick]**_

_**It's been a really really messed up week**_

_**Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter**_

_**And my girlfriend went and cheated on me**_

_**She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her**_

_**La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la**_

_**We're going at it tonight tonight**_

_**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world**_

_**Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_

_**I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**_

_**It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

_**I woke up with a strange tattoo**_

_**Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket**_

_**And it kinda looks just like you**_

_**Mixed with Zach Galifianakis**_

_**La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la**_

_**We're going at it tonight tonight**_

_**There's a party on the rooftop top of the world**_

_**Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_

_**I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**_

_**It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

_**You got me singing like**_

_**Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh**_

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'**_

_**Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down**_

_**It's my party dance if I want to**_

_**We can get crazy let it all out**_

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'**_

_**Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down**_

_**It's my party dance if I want to**_

_**We can get crazy let it all out**_

_**It's you and me and were runnin this town**_

_**And it's me and you and were shakin the ground**_

_**And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show**_

_**Everybody**_

_**Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals**_

_**Woah, let me hear you now, ohh**_

_**Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world**_

_**Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign**_

_**I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it**_

_**It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

_**It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

_**Yeah it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight**_

_**Just singing like**_

_**Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people**_

_**Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids**_

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'**_

_**Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down**_

_**It's my party dance if I want to**_

_**We can get crazy let it all out**_

_**Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'**_

_**Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down**_

_**It's my party dance if I want to**_

_**We can get crazy let it all out**_

I sighed as the song ended, and I was not even half way through my stuff.

This was going to take a long time…

**THE DAY MICK LEAVES**

I walked into the dining room smiling at all the other frowning faces. "Hey guys I just wanted to remind you that I was leaving today-"

Patricia cut me off, "We know Mick now shut up."

Fabian stared at me with a quizzical expression then asked, "Are you always this stupid? Or are you just making a special effort today?"

Everyone laughed and I blushed furiously. I ducked my head and went into the kitchen to grab something before my cab arrived.

In a matter a minutes Trudy came in telling me that it was time to go. I nodded glumly and grabbed my suitcase.

"Bye Trudy I'll miss you. Bye everyone," I said a bit louder hoping someone would notice me leaving.

"Bye," they muttered in dull tones not looking up from their breakfast or conversations.

"Well then I best by off," I told myself. Trudy opened the door for me and walked me out.

I put my stuff in the car and hugged Trudy. "Bye Sweetie, you enjoy yourself over there in Australia okay?"

"You got it Truds, and thank you so much for everything you've done," I said climbing in the cab.

"Goodbye," she yelled as I drove away.

"Bye," I whispered to myself, then thought, _Bye Fabian, Patricia, Ams, Alfie, Nina, Jerome, Joy, and Mara_.

I sighed as I brought my Ipod out of my pocket and scrolled down the list trying to find a song that described how I felt about the whole Mara, Jerome thing until I found the perfect one, _Forget You_ by Cee Lo Green.

_**(Forget You- Cee Lo Green Clean)**_

_**[Cee Lo with Mick mouthing soundlessly, because he's not as good a singer as he thinks he is]**_

_**I see you driving 'round town**_

_**With the girl I love and I'm like,**_

_**forget you,**_

_**Oo, oo, ooo**_

_**I guess the change in my pocket**_

_**Wasn't enough I'm like,**_

_**ForgetI you,**_

_**And forget her too!**_

_**I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya**_

_**Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)**_

_**And although there's pain in my chest**_

_**I still wish you the best with and uh..**_

_**Forget you!**_

_**Oo, oo, ooo**_

_**Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari,**_

_**But that don't mean I can't get you there.**_

_**I guess he's an xbox and I'm more atari,**_

_**But the way you play your game ain't fair.**_

_**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**_

_**(oh shh she's a gold digger)**_

_**Well**_

_**(just thought you should know nii)**_

_**Ooooooh**_

_**Well I've got some news for you**_

_**Yeah go run and tell your little boy!friend**_

_**I see you driving 'round town**_

_**With the girl I love and I'm like,**_

_**forget you,**_

_**Oo, oo, ooo**_

_**I guess the change in my pocket**_

_**Wasn't enough I'm like,**_

_**Forget you,**_

_**And forget her too!**_

_**I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya**_

_**Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)**_

_**And although there's pain in my chest**_

_**I still wish you the best with and uh..**_

_**Forget you!**_

_**Oo, oo, ooo**_

_**Now I know, that I had to borrow,**_

_**Beg and steal and lie and cheat-a.**_

_**Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya.**_

'_**Cause being in love with yo ow ain't cheap.**_

_**I pity the fool that falls in love with you**_

_**(oh shhh she's a gold digger)**_

_**Well**_

_**(just thought you should know nii)**_

_**Ooooooh**_

_**I've got some news for you**_

_**Ooh! I really hate yo A right now**_

_**I see you driving 'round town**_

_**With the girl I love and I'm like,**_

_**forget you,**_

_**Oo, oo, ooo**_

_**I guess the change in my pocket**_

_**Wasn't enough I'm like,**_

_**ForgetI you,**_

_**And forget her too!**_

_**I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya**_

_**Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)**_

_**And although there's pain in my chest**_

_**I still wish you the best with and uh..**_

_**Forget you!**_

_**Oo, oo, ooo**_

_**Now baby, baby, baby, why'd you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?**_

_**(so bad, so bad, so bad)**_

_**I tried to tell my mamma but she told me**_

"_**this is one for your dad"**_

_**(your dad, your dad, your dad)**_

_**Uh! Whyyy? Uh! Whyyy? Uh!**_

_**Whyyy lady? Oh! I love you! Oh!**_

_**I still love you! Oooh….!**_

_**I see you driving 'round town**_

_**With the girl I love**_

_**forget you,**_

_**Oo, oo, ooo**_

_**I guess the change in my pocket**_

_**Wasn't enough I'm like,**_

_**Forget you,**_

_**And forget her too!**_

_**I said, if I was richer, I'd still be with ya**_

_**Ha, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)**_

_**And although there's pain in my chest**_

_**I still wish you the best with and uh..**_

_**Forget you!**_

_**Oo, oo, ooo**_

The cab ride ended and the train ride began, and it couldn't go fast enough.

Every second in England reminded me of that snotty boarding school with my so-called friends.

Every minute I spent here is one too many.

**Did you like it? Too short? Yeah I thought I'd even it out a bit. Don't forget to comment or suggest a song!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	6. Coupling Duets and Single Solos

**Sorry it took me so long to update it's just that I've been busy with Spanish classes and other school things. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own **_**Anastasia/Disney, Gym Class Heroes, **_**or**_** Leighton Meester.**_

**Chapter 6– Coupling Duets and Single Solos**

**Nobody's POV**

The Anubis gang walked in through the doors of their favorite café, took their regular table, and ordered their standard food which consisted only of cheesy fries.

Today was Tuesday which meant that only duets could perform. They all waited for one another to go first, but no one did.

Eventually the boredom was too much for Fabian.

"Would you like to sing with me Nina?" The girl cocked her head and smiled before answering.

"I'd love to Fabian," she said and the two grinned happily. They approached the DJ and requested their song, _At the Beginning_ from the movie Anastasia.

The music began to ay softly and Nina started to sing in her angelic way.

_**[Nina]**_

_**We were strangers, starting out on a journey**_

_**Never dreaming, what we**__**'**__**d have to go through**_

_**Now here we are, I**__**'**__**m suddenly standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**[Fabian]**_

_**No one told me I was going to find you**_

_**Unexpected, what you did to my heart**_

_**When I lost hope, you were there to remind me**_

_**This is the start**_

_**[Both]**_

_**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**_

_**I**__**'**__**ll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I**__**'**__**ll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**[Nina]**_

_**We were strangers on a crazy adventure**_

_**[Fabian]**_

_**Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true**_

_**[Both]**_

_**Now here we stand, unafraid of the future**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**_

_**I**__**'**__**ll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I**__**'**__**ll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Knew there was somebody, somewhere**_

_**A new love in the dark**_

_**Now I know my dream will live on**_

_**I**__**'**__**ve been waiting so long**_

_**Nothing**__**'**__**s gonna tear us apart**_

_**And life is a road that I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**_

_**Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey**_

_**I**__**'**__**ll be there when the world stops turning**_

_**I**__**'**__**ll be there when the storm is through**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Life is a road that I wanna keep going on**_

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep going**_

_**[Nina]**_

_**Starting out on a journey**_

_**[Both]**_

_**Life is a road that I wanna keep going**_

_**Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing**_

_**In the end I wanna be standing**_

_**At the beginning with you**_

At the end everyone was clapping loudly and whistling. The pair bowed and walked back to their seats all the while grinning immensely.

"Come on now folks who else what's to have a go now?" the DJ called but everyone looked at one another expectedly.

"Come on. No one wants to come up here and sing a little song? Huh?" he demanded then a wicked grin flashed on his face.

"Then I guess I'll just have to pick somebody to do a solo for us then… How about you! Yeah tall guy with the great hair, get up her and bring that cute girl with you!" the DJ commanded and Jerome and Mara reluctantly stood up and walked over.

"Pick a song," Jerome told Mara who only took a second before replying.

"Sing that song you wrote Jerome, _Stereo Hearts. _Please?" she asked sweetly and he couldn't resist her.

Walking up to the band he handed them the music (**AN/Just go with it**).

After giving them the signal Jerome and Mara began singing and wow could they ever.

_**[Mara]**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_

_**It beats for you, so listen close**_

_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio**_

_**Turn me up when you feel low**_

_**This melody was meant for you**_

_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**[Jerome]**_

_**If I was just another dusty record on the shelve**_

_**Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else**_

_**If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that**_

_**Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that**_

_**Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks**_

_**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**_

_**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that**_

_**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**_

_**If I could only find a note to make you understand**_

_**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand**_

_**Just Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**_

_**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**_

_**[Both]**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_

_**It beats for you, so listen close**_

_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio**_

_**Turn me up when you feel low**_

_**This melody was meant for you**_

_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

_**[Jerome]**_

_**If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox**_

_**Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk**_

_**Would you turn my volume up before of the cops**_

_**And crank it higher every time they told you to stop**_

_**And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me**_

_**When you have to purchase mad D batteries**_

_**Appreciate every mixtape your friends make**_

_**You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate**_

_**I think finally found a note to make you understand**_

_**If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands**_

_**Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune**_

_**And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you**_

_**[Both]**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_

_**It beats for you, so listen close**_

_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio**_

_**Turn me up when you feel low**_

_**This melody was meant for you**_

_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

_**[Mara]**_

_**I only pray you never leave me behind**_

_**Because good music can be so hard to find**_

_**I take your head and hold it closer to mine**_

_**Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind**_

_**[Both]**_

_**My heart's a stereo**_

_**It beats for you, so listen close**_

_**Hear my thoughts in every note**_

_**Make me your radio. Turn me up when you feel low**_

_**This melody was meant for you**_

_**Just sing along to my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh To my stereo**_

_**Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo**_

"Jerome that was absolutely amazing! I had no idea you were such a good singer, I only thought you wrote," Mara said, completely and utterly shocked by his talent.

"Why thanks Mara, not too bad yourself," he replied jokingly sitting down at the table with her.

Another couple they didn't know walked onto the stage next and began their song, _Hero_ by Sterling Knight.

_**[Guy]**_

_**I'm no superman**_

_**I can't take your hand**_

_**And fly you anywhere**_

_**You wanna go, yeah**_

_**[Girl]**_

_**I can't read your mind**_

_**Like a billboard sign**_

_**And tell you everything**_

_**You wanna hear but**_

_**[Both]**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary person with heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**Then I'll be your hero**_

_**(Could you be the one [x3]for me)**_

_**Then I'll be your hero**_

_**(Could you be the one [x3]for me)**_

_**Then I'll be your hero**_

_**[Guy]**_

_**Searching high and low**_

_**Trying every road **_

_**If I see your face**_

_**I'll barley know, yeah**_

_**[Girl]**_

_**I put my trust in fate**_

_**If you will come my way**_

_**And if it's bright**_

_**It's undeniable yeah**_

_**[Both]**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**Then I'll be your hero**_

_**(Could you be the one [x3]for me)**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**(Could you be the one [x3]for me)**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**[Guy]**_

_**So incredible**_

_**Some kind of miracle**_

_**And when it's meant to be**_

_**I'll become a hero-o**_

_**So I'll wait, wait**_

_**Wait, wait for you**_

_**[Girl]**_

_**Yeah I'll be your hero**_

_**[Guy] **_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable**_

_**(Be unstoppable)**_

_**[Girl]**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**Then I'll be your hero**_

_**[Both]**_

_**(Could you be the one [x3]for me)**_

_**Then I'll be your hero**_

_**(Could you be the one [x3]for me)**_

_**Then I'll be your hero**_

Everyone clapped loudly for the random couple and the Anubis couples looked at each other sappily except Patricia and Eddie who were sneering at one another and Joy who was too busy being jealous over Fabina.

The DJ played some music since no one was brave to go up on stage. Rolling her eyes, Patricia walked up to the DJ alone.

"Sorry only duets tonight little lady," he explained but Patricia wasn't having any of it.

"Let me sing a solo or I might just have to file a complaint and get you fired. I'm not someone you want to mess with got it buddy?" Patricia demanded and the man nodded fearfully.

"What song would you like Miss?"

"_Summer Girl, _by Leighton Meester."

Then stomping onto the stage in her combat boots, and then she waited for the music she knew so well.

_**[Patricia]**_

_**I drive an army jeep**_

_**My bumper sticker reads**_

_**Drink 'til he's cute**_

_**That's what I'm gonna do**_

_**Ain't got no serious thing**_

_**Don't wear no diamond ring**_

_**I've got a new tattoo**_

_**I think you'll like the view**_

_**In my mind **_

_**The sun shines**_

_**All the time**_

_**'Cause I'm just a summer girl**_

_**I wear my flip flops**_

_**And when I let my hair down**_

_**That's when the party starts**_

_**And who needs a boyfriend**_

_**I've got my girlfriends**_

_**And when we get together**_

_**The summer never ends**_

_**Tank tops and cut-off jeans**_

_**Bikinis and belly rings**_

_**We'll make that scene when the**_

_**DJ plays 'Dacing Queen'**_

_**Fellas lay your money down**_

_**We'll letcha buy around**_

_**Don't push your luck**_

_**Don't get more than your hopes up**_

_**In my world **_

_**Day or night**_

_**Rain or shine**_

_**I'm just a summer girl**_

_**I wear my flip flops**_

_**And when I let my hair down**_

_**That's when the party starts**_

_**And who needs a boyfriend**_

_**I've got my girlfriends**_

_**And when we get together**_

_**The summer never ends**_

_**Everybody needs a little bit of sunshine**_

_**Everybody needs time to unwind**_

_**Everybody gotta have a good time**_

_**I'm just a summer girl**_

_**Everybody get up on your feet**_

_**Everybody gotta shake your body**_

_**Everybody got a right to be free**_

_**I'm just a summer girl**_

_**I'm just a summer girl**_

_**I wear my flip flops**_

_**And when I let my hair down**_

_**The party never stops**_

_**And who needs a boyfriend**_

_**I've got my girlfriends**_

_**And when we get together**_

_**The summer never ends**_

_**I'm just a summer girl**_

_**Everybody needs a little bit of sunshine**_

_**Everybody needs time to unwind**_

_**Everybody gotta have a good time**_

_**I'm just a summer girl**_

_**Everybody get up on your feet**_

_**Everybody gotta shake your body**_

_**Everybody got a right to be free**_

_**I'm just a summer girl **_

The last night ended and Patricia bowed looking directly at Eddie who was smirking, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Deciding it was nothing Patricia sneered as she took her seat again.

"You did really good Patricia," Amber informed her and Patricia smiled reaching for a couple of fries and plopped them in her mouth.

Tonight was alright.

**Did you like that chapter? Sorry it took so long to update I was working on my other stories and I have a Spanish test coming up that I can't afford to fail (wish me luck!). Don't forget to request a song or two!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	7. No Song

**There's only going to be one song in here because I got loads of drama to dish out hope you like it! (BTW I aced my Spanish test just if you were curious [43/45! I'm back to an A now!])**

**Chapter 7- No Song**

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie had officially moved into Anubis House and life couldn't get much worse. He was always playing guitar or listening to his music obnoxiously loud.

I admit it _is _good music but he's an idiot so it makes it sound terrible. I hate him so much he drives me insane!

Joy says it's because I have a crush on him but I don't. The only way to stop is to point out her own crush on Mick even though he's long gone.

Running into to grab a quick snack to help me power through till dinner I clashed right into Eddie. But me being the smaller person I fell to the ground.

"Ouch Idiot! Watch where you're going will you?" I sneered as I got back to my feet and pushed roughly past him.

"Yacker wait!" he called after me but I grabbed a banana and was out of there. Once safely in my room I shut the door and plopped down on my bed, pulling out my laptop.

Plugging my flash drive into the sleek silver computer I opened a fresh document on 'Word' up.

_**I ran. I ran from everything and everyone. I ran from my fate, from my life, I ran from HIM. He had gotten too close and whoever got too close always got hurt in the end. I wouldn't do that to him, he meant too much to me. But he had insisted constantly over and over saying that we'd be alright, that he was willing to take the risk. I knew he would but I couldn't risk losing him or worse, letting him get hurt. My name is Jamie Jackson and this is the story of how I lost the person closest to me, Eddie Miller... **_

I stopped typing then.

"Eddie? No, no, and no," I muttered deleting the horrid name and inserting Peter John in its place.

_Much better, _I thought victoriously and launched into full on secret, alter-ego Patricia writer mode.

**LATER**

I groaned when writer's block hit me full on and every idea that I tried to cling to floated beyond my grasp.

"Something wrong?" An irritatingly familiar voice questioned smugly. Giving a little gasp I looked up to see Eddie there.

As fast as I could I saved the document and closed the lid. "Nothing, and why do you care anyways?" I sneered.

He returned the favor by saying in his snottiest voice, "I don't, and can't a guy be curious without getting his head bitten off?"

"Only you," I retorted getting up and leaving him by himself in my room.

**Eddie's POV**

Now that Patricia's not here I can ransack her room… What secrets does little Patricia have. A diary perhaps? Maybe a stuff animal or two?

I knelt down and picked up the corners of the mattress. Nothing.

Next I pawed through her nightstand, still a whole lot of nothing. Nothing under her pillows either or under the bed.

"If I was Patricia where would I keep my darkest secrets?" I wondered aloud as I continued my search, but still found nothing.

Giving up I walked over to the door when I heard the creaking on a floorboard underneath my foot.

Normally I wouldn't pay any attention but I'd hidden plenty of stuff over loose floorboards so maybe Patricia had too.

Smiling I bent down and got to work on pulling the board out.

Finally I succeeded and inside was a gothic black book with blood red writing that said 'Heart as Black as Night' across the top.

Under that was a little gray elephant that must have been pretty old by how worn it appeared.

After snatching the items, stuffing them in my oversized jacket pockets, and placing the floorboard back to its original position I left the room like I'd never been there.

**Joy's POV**

Ever since Mick left things had gotten more and more coupled around here. I know Patricia and Eddie aren't going out but soon enough they will be.

What's the worst is that somehow I'm always the person that walks in on the snogging or the mushy gushy talking.

It's absolutely horrible to be stuck in the middle of all this crap! I wish that there was someone I could talk to besides Patricia and sometimes Mara but very rarely.

I needed a boyfriend and I needed one that wasn't in the house. With a newfound determination I decided I'd talk to the first good-looking guy I saw at school tomorrow.

No longer am going to be known as poor, little, boyfriend-less Joy Mercer anymore.

**Mara's POV**

I sat on the rocks of Niagara Britain (Jerome had decided to share it with me) with Jerome as he strummed his guitar and wrote down various notes and lyrics in a leather bond notebook with papers falling out of it.

The sun beat down warming the rocks. "Jerome?" I whispered not wanting to disturb the peace.

"Yes Mara?" he replied in the same kind of tone.

I sighed watching the clouds, "What are you writing?"

"A song," was all I got for an answer.

Rolling from my back to my stomach I propped my head on my hands and stared at him while he continued on strumming his lips moving but no noise came out.

"Can I help you with something?" Jerome asked not looking up. I shook my head but didn't move other than that.

Lifting my head slightly up I tried to read whatever he was writing, but he noticed and angled the book so it faced only him.

"Humph," I pouted resting on my arms, face down.

**Jerome's POV**

I smiled to myself as I wrote my song to Mara; maybe someday I'd give it to her but not yet.

Her hair fell around her face, cascading in waves infinitely better than the lake ever would be able to.

After setting my guitar down and closing my song writing/song idea book I laid down beside Mara and placed a hand gently on her waist.

"Jerome?" she murmured dreamily once again.

"Mara?" I asked just as softly.

"Tomorrow for lunch do you want to have lunch off campus? We have free period after," she suggested while yawning.

"That's sounds great Mara," I told her, happy she couldn't see the stupid grin plastered all over my face.

**Nina's POV**

"Amber I don't want to go shopping!" I complained as she dragged me away from Fabian and our cupcake tower. When we were out of earshot I turned on Amber.

"You just pulled me away from Fabian. If you keep doing this Fabian will feel neglected," I informed her hoping that I could pull off the lie.

Sighing Amber let go and I returned to the kitchen.

"The good news is that I got away from Amber, now where were we?"

"Cupcakes?" Fabian asked smiling.

I grinned in response and picked up a light purple one adding it on top.

**Fabian's POV**

After our tower failed I suggested a pyramid instead.

"Yeah that's sounds easier and less messy," Nina giggled.

Quickly we assembled the cupcakes that hadn't fallen on the ground and began placing them on the plate in an orderly manner.

I was focusing on the structure, if you could call it that, when Nina said my name.

I looked up, "Yes Nin-"

But I was cut off by a cupcake frosting being smeared across my face and a laughing Nina. Grinning evilly I picked up my own cupcake and returned the favor.

Soon we were having an all-out cupcake war until multi-colored frosting coated us both. Only one cupcake remained unharmed.

We both looked at it, then each other, daring the other person to move for it.

"Split it?" I asked and Nina nodded. I grabbed a knife and cut it down the middle. Me, being the gentleman that I am, took the smaller half.

"We should probably clean this up," I said sighing.

"Or we could leave it, get rid of any evidence that we did it, and blame it on Jerome and Alfie?" Nina suggested slyly.

"Let's go with your plan."

**Amber's POV**

I cannot believe that Nina blew me off for Fabian. I know they're dating and all but seriously I needed a new dress!

She definitely won't be weaseling her way out of next week's shopping spree.

Sighing I sat on my bed and pulled out my scrapbook I had started for Mara and Jerome even though they weren't officially going out, they would be _very_ soon.

'JERA' I wrote in fancy cursive across the top and grabbed various pieces of paper and began a montage of light blues and purples, just perfect for Mara.

I wonder where Alfie is, not that I'll admit it but scrapbooking can be kind of boring at times.

**Alfie's POV**

I grabbed the ginormous bundle of flowers from my room and ran up to Amber's room pausing just outside the door. Taking a deep breath I walked in.

Amber was sitting on her bed with a bunch of pictures spread out in front of her and lots of colored papers.

"Ams?" I asked causing Amber to jump and make papers and pictures fall to the ground.

"Sorry let me help you!" I amended gather the photos, realizing they were of Jerome and Mara.

"Three things, firstly are you scrapbooking again?" A nod. "Second, how did you get pictures of Jerome and Mara? They aren't going out yet?"

"I take pictures of any possible couple just for this reason."

"Okay, third thing is that these flowers are for you," I finished handing them to her and smiling like a goof when her face lit up excitedly.

"Thanks Alfie! You're the best ever!"

**Do you like it? Even if you didn't I'd like some more song requests, constructive (not hurtful) criticism is welcome too.**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	8. Psycho

**Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time but I couldn't think of what to do next so this chapter is going to be pretty short.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Stop and Erase, Before He Cheats, or Grenade.**

**Chapter 8- Psycho**

**JOY'S POV**

Tonight we all went to the Café. Finally I was going to show Fabian how much better I was than Nina! I sat next to Patricia as we listened to the first singer, someone with some unimportant name singing some song I didn't know the name of.

_**(Stop and Erase- Selena Gomez)**_

_**[Nameless Girl]**_

_**You think you know me so well  
>You put me down, it builds you up<br>You're kicking me around  
>You just can't get enough<strong>_

_**And all your friends surround you**_  
><em><strong>Oh, without them by your side<strong>_  
><em><strong>You start to show your weakness<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's something you can't hide<strong>_

_**Yeah yeah**_

_**We'll stop and erase**_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna wipe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That smile off your know-it-all face<strong>_

_**Whaoh**_

_**Laugh while you can**_  
><em><strong>Yeah live it up, but<strong>_  
><em><strong>Read my lips, the joke is on you<strong>_

_**I've figured it out**_  
><em><strong>You're all about<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walking tall on the people you knock down<strong>_

_**So stop and erase**_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna wipe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That smile off your know-it-all face<strong>_

_**Whaoh**_

_**I'm waking up I'm feeling**_  
><em><strong>What I was scared to feel before<strong>_  
><em><strong>I got my eyes wide open<strong>_  
><em><strong>Won't take it anymore<strong>_

_**All the lies and teasing**_  
><em><strong>Yes, I could never be that cool<strong>_  
><em><strong>You had them all believing<strong>_  
><em><strong>But now that's through<strong>_

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**We'll stop and erase**_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna wipe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That smile off your know-it-all face<strong>_

_**Whaoh**_

_**Laugh while you can**_  
><em><strong>Yeah live it up, but<strong>_  
><em><strong>Read my lips, the joke is on you<strong>_

_**I've figured it out**_  
><em><strong>You're all about<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walking tall on the people you knock down<strong>_

_**So stop and erase**_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna wipe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That smile off your know-it-all face<strong>_

_**Count down,**_  
><em><strong>The tables have turned<strong>_  
><em><strong>Better wise up<strong>_  
><em><strong>You've got alot to learn<strong>_

_**Cause you're all alone**_  
><em><strong>Now<strong>_

_**We'll stop and erase**_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna wipe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That smile off your know-it-all face<strong>_

_**Whaoh**_

_**Laugh while you can**_  
><em><strong>Yeah live it up, but<strong>_  
><em><strong>Read my lips, the joke is on you<strong>_

_**Whaoh**_

_**I've figured it out**_  
><em><strong>You're all about<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walking tall on the people you knock down.<strong>_

_**So stop and erase**_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna wipe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That smile off your know-it-all face<strong>_

_**We'll stop and erase**_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna wipe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That smile off your know-it-all face<strong>_

_**Whaoh**_

_**Laugh while you can**_  
><em><strong>Yeah live it up, but<strong>_  
><em><strong>Read my lips, the joke is on you<strong>_

_**I've figured it out**_  
><em><strong>You're all about<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walking tall on the people you knock down<strong>_

_**So stop and erase**_  
><em><strong>Cause I'm gonna wipe<strong>_  
><em><strong>That smile off your know-it-all face…<strong>_

Everyone clapped but I wasn't sure why, I would've done a lot better than _her_. Soon after she finished, Mara was trying to get Jerome to go up and Eddie was sending a devilish look Patricia's way; that creep was up to no good.

"I think Patricia should go up, maybe sing _'Before He Cheats?'_"

Patricia gasped, "How do you know about that?" He just smirked of course. "You went through my stuff didn't you slimeball? You'll pay for that!" Patricia sneered.

"I especially like the little story about the gothic princess who-" Eddie was cut off by Patricia throwing a handful of fries in his face.

"I agree with Eddie, you should go up Patricia. Your music is great stuff," I seconded and Patricia sighed before clomping up to the stage.

_**(Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood)**_

_**[PATRICIA]**_

_**Right now he's probably slow dancing  
>With a bleached-blond tramp<br>And she's probably getting frisky  
>Right now, he's probably buying<br>Her some fruity little drink  
>'Cause she can't shoot whiskey<strong>_

**_Right now, he's probably up behind her_**  
><strong><em>With a pool stick<em>**  
><strong><em>Showing her how to shoot a combo<em>**  
><strong><em>And he don't know<em>**

**_I dug my key into the side_**  
><strong><em>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<em>**  
><strong><em>Carved my name into his leather seat<em>**  
><strong><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<em>**  
><strong><em>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires<em>**  
><strong><em>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>**

**_Right now, she's probably up singing some_**  
><strong><em>White-trash version of Shania karaoke<em>**  
><strong><em>Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"<em>**  
><strong><em>And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky<em>**

**_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_**  
><strong><em>Worth of that bathroom Polo<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh and he don't know<em>**

**_That I dug my key into the side_**  
><strong><em>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<em>**  
><strong><em>Carved my name into his leather seat<em>**  
><strong><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<em>**  
><strong><em>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires<em>**  
><strong><em>And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>**

**_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_**  
><strong><em>'Cause the next time that he cheats<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, you know it won't be on me!<em>**  
><strong><em>No, not on me<em>**

**_'Cause I dug my key into the side_**  
><strong><em>Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive<em>**  
><strong><em>Carved my name into his leather seat<em>**  
><strong><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights<em>**  
><strong><em>Slashed a hole in all 4 tires<em>**  
><strong><em>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh, before he cheats<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh you know it won't be on me…<em>**

We all clamped as loud as possible and when Patricia returned to her seat she proceeded to dump her soda over Eddie's head.

"That's for going through my stuff jerk," she snapped.

Everyone laughed and I made the mistake of looking over at Fabian who had his arm draped over that filthy American holding her close.

That. Should. Be. Me.

I growled in my head before getting out of my chair and moving towards the stage.

"Wait, Joy! Where are you going?" Patricia asked before I had gotten a couple feet away from the table.

"I want to sing," I replied, trying my hardest to sound nonchalantly.

"But Joy? Are you sure you want to sing in front of _all_ these people?" she questioned and I began to get angry.

"If you were really my friend you would encourage me to go up there!" I yelled, then turned on my heel and stalked over to the DJ.

"I want to sing a song," I demanded, still frustrated at Patricia and the lot of them.

No matter, Fabian would be all mine soon enough, that American completely forgotten.

"Go on up little missy," he instructed.

The music played and I smiled sweetly at Fabian before yelling across the room, "This is for you Fabs!"

**Everyone's POV**

She's crazy.

_**(Grenade- Bruno Mars)**_

_**[JOY]**_

_**Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
>Oh, <strong> (Instantly I covered my ears along with everyone else in the room.) **take, take, take it all but you never give  
>Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss<br>Had your eyes wide open, why were they open? **(How could someone be so off-key? That should be impossible!)_

_**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash**_  
><em><strong>You tossed it in the trash, you did<strong>_  
><em><strong>To give me all your love is all I ever asked<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause what you don't understand is<strong>_

_**I'd catch a grenade for ya**_  
><em><strong>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd jump in front of a train for ya<strong>_

_(I really wish you would, anything to stop the singing.)**  
>You know I'd do anything for ya<strong>_

_**I would go through all this pain**_  
><em><strong>Take a bullet straight through my brain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, I would die for you, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't do the same<strong>_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb**_  
><em><strong>Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car<strong>_

_**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash**_  
><em><strong>You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did<strong>_  
><em><strong>To give me all your love is all I ever asked<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause what you don't understand is<strong>_

_**I'd catch a grenade for ya**_  
><em><strong>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd jump in front of a train for ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I'd do anything for ya<strong>_

_**I would go through all this pain**_

_(This is twenty times more painful than any of that, I think my ears starting bleeding!)**  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
>But you won't do the same<strong>_

_**If my body was on fire**_  
><em><strong>Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames<strong>_  
><em><strong>You said you loved me, you're a liar<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby<strong>_

_**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya**_  
><em><strong>Throw my hand on a blade for ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'd jump in front of a train for ya<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know I'd do anything for ya<strong>_

_**I would go through all this pain**_  
><em><strong>Take a bullet straight through my brain<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yes, I would die for you, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you won't do the same<strong>_

_**No, you won't do the same**_  
><em><strong>You wouldn't do the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ooh, you never do the same<strong>_  
><em><strong>No, no, no, no<strong>_

Finally the music ended! And we all uncovered our ears only to her that shrill voice scream, "I love you Fabs!" Yep, this chick was _definitely_ psycho.

**How'd you like it? Important questions for y'all below. Thanks for reading by the way!**

**1. Should Joy leave Anubis House for good?**

**2. Eddie apologize to Patricia right away?**

**3. Jerome share that song he wrote with everyone?**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	9. No Words Can Describe

**1. Should Joy leave Anubis House for good?** Yes, no, yes, yes. **YES**

**2. Eddie apologize to Patricia right away?** Yes, yes, no, no. **TIE (I get to decide)**

**3. Jerome share that song he wrote with everyone?** Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. **YES**

**Disclaimer- Don't own We Shall Overcome or One Thing**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- No Words Can Describe<strong>

**Joy's POV**

I know Fabs just loved it! Now he'll drop Nina for sure.

Content, I skipped back to our table and waited for someone to talk. When they didn't I grabbed Fabian's arm to get his attention.

"So, what'd you think Fabs? I sang it just for you! Now maybe you'll release you could do better than this… this… _American._"

Everyone gasped and looked at me; those idiots need to stop gapping like fish.

"Actually Joy, it's Nina who could do better than me, but she wants me and I'm selfish enough to take that okay? Get lost; I love Nina, not you, never you," Fabian retorted, tugging Nina's hand to lead her away from the café and back to the house, pulling out his cell to call a cabbie.

Inside I felt something break, I looked to Patricia who wouldn't meet my eyes, and no one else would either.

The tears broke through as I ran from the café, not sure where I was running to. When I my legs began to burn I sat on a bench and took out my phone.

Pressing number one I waited for an answer.

"Hello Joy sweetheart?" A concerned voice asked over the line.

"Daddy! I need you to take me out of this school; I don't want to be here anymore. Please Daddy please!" I wailed unceremoniously.

"Okay, it's okay my little princess, where are you?

**Patricia's POV**

I followed Joy out of the café but when I looked up and down the street there was no sign of her. Pulling out my cell I called and left her messages but Joy wouldn't pick up; she must have put it on silent again.

Without any other options I sat down on a nearby bench and prayed that my best friend was okay.

I saw movement out of corner of my eye and turned just in time to see none other than Eddie sit down next me, great. "Are you okay Patricia?" he asked.

I scoffed, "You looked through my personal things and Joy's ran off to who knows where and probably hates me. Everything is sunshine and rainbows, thank you for asking."

Eddie sighed so deeply it compelled me to look at him again. "Look Patricia, I'm really sorry for going through your stuff okay? It was stupid of me. You're a really talented writer and what I did was wrong."

His words caused me to think a moment, what am I going to do now? Eddie moved to get up but my hand on his elbow stilled him.

"Let me get two things straight here. Is Eddie Miller actually apologizing? Admitting he was wrong? AND complimenting me?" I gave him a playful grin that was immediately returned.

Eddie nodded, "I am going all of those things Patricia."

I pursed my lips and thought about that before standing up and clapping my hands. "Well you better be a gentlemen and buy me something to eat than huh? I'm in the mood for cheeseburger right now."

"This is the start of a great friendship," Eddie pointed out.

Patricia smiled before teasing, "And if you're lucky maybe something more."

**Nina's POV**

After hearing Fabian's declaration I think I'm even more in love with him than before!

Once we got back to the house we ran to Fabian's room and he grabbed his guitar while I got my music notebook. As the night went on I was happier than I'd been in a long time.

Fabian showed me some of the music he had and the couple of lyrics. Soon we had a nice song going.

_**(We Shall Overcome- Brad Kavanagh and Tasie Dhanraj)**_

_**[Fabian]**_

_**People come together now as one,  
>Every race and color,<br>We're under one sun.  
>Shelter turn your back against the wind,<br>Things'll change you'll turn the page,  
>It's time to begin…<strong>_

_**[Both]**_

_**Watching people smiling in the rain,  
>We're thankful for the gift of life, today.<br>Another year is coming to an end,  
>Together we will make it through,<br>Just turn to a friend.**_

_**[Nina]**_

_**Although despair linger's,  
>Dry your tears. Just keep on<strong>_

_**[Both]  
>We shall overcome,<br>Tear it down, dry your eyes,  
>Build it up and start again.<br>Thy, will be done,  
>Tear it down, Dry your eyes,<br>Build it up and start again.**_

_**[Nina]  
>Hope returns and drives away the fear.<strong>_

_**[Both]**_

_**People laughing, having fun, this time of year.**_

_**[Nina]**_

_**The fire burns for those who still believe.**_

_**[Both]**_

_**That open arms, a warm embrace, is all that we need.**_

_**We shall overcome,**_  
><em><strong>Tear it down, dry your eyes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Build it up and start again.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thy, will be done,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tear it down, Dry your eyes,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Build it up and start again.<strong>_

_**[Nina]  
>End of the year, although some,<br>Shed a tear, we'll come away.  
>We'll come away with new hope for next year.<br>Don't be afraid, dry your eyes,**_

_**[Both]**_

_**Turn your hearts around.**_

_**[Nina]**_

_**Sing with me now,**_

_**[Both]**_

_**Spread the joy, feel it all around.**_

_**[Nina]**_

_**End of the year, so we sing in good cheer.  
>This holiday<br>And come away with new hope for next year.**_

"Fabian that was…"

He smiled, "Amazing."

**Mara's POV**

I looked at Jerome, could I really convince him to sing his song now? The café was half empty and only Amber and Alfie were still here besides me.

"Jerome?" I asked innocently which I could tell set off red flags for Jerome.

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me, "What are you planning on tricking slash guilting me into Mara?"

I sighed, so much for beating around the bush, "Sing your song for me?"

"Are you going to let this go if I say no?" he countered and I shook my head happily. "Thought so," he sighed before walking to the DJ.

I waited anxiously as the band played the music Jerome handed them.

"This is for the most beautiful girl here," Jerome looked at me making me blush beat red before winking.

_**(One Thing- One Direction)**_

_**[Jerome]**_

_**I've tried playing it cool  
>But when I'm looking at you<br>I can't ever be brave  
><strong>**'Cause you make my heart race**_

_**Shot me out of the sky**_  
><em><strong>You're my kryptonite<strong>_  
><em><strong>You keep making me weak<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, frozen and can't breathe<strong>_

_**Something's gotta give now**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm dying just to make you see<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I need you here with me now<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you've got that one thing<strong>_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head**_  
><em><strong>And fall into my arms instead<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I need that one thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you've got that one thing<strong>_

_**Now I'm climbing the walls**_  
><em><strong>But you don't notice at all<strong>_  
><em><strong>That I'm going out of my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>All day and all night<strong>_

_**Something's gotta give now**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I'm dying just to know your name<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I need you here with me now<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause you've got that one thing<strong>_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head**_  
><em><strong>And fall into my arms instead<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I need that one thing<strong>_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my mind**_  
><em><strong>And come on, come into my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I need that one thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you've got that one thing<strong>_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_  
><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woah-oh-oh-oh<strong>_

_**You've got that one thing**_

_**Get out, get out, get out of my head**_  
><em><strong>And fall into my arms instead<strong>_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my head**_  
><em><strong>And fall into my arms instead<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I need that one thing<strong>_

_**So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)**_  
><em><strong>And come on, come into my life<strong>_  
><em><strong>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I need that one thing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah, you've got that one thing<strong>_

At the end of the song Jerome came back and sat next to me before kissing my still flushed cheeks. How did I get so lucky?

"Good job slimeball, finally did something right," Patricia praised. I blushed even more, when did Patricia get here?

**Amber's POV**

Wow, everyone's finally together with who they should be with.

How am I going to play matchmaker now!?

**This is the last chapter so comments are much appreciated and thank you for being lovely readers!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


End file.
